


who said i was gay

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 3racha clowns each other too much, Angst, Chatting & Messaging, EVERYONE IS GAYYY, It's coming, Jisung and Felix are best friends, Kidnapping, M/M, Save Jeongin, Seungmin is a badass, Some angst, beomgyu protective boyfie, chan regrets everything, changbin and yeonjun are chaotic, character injury, chatfic!, don't worry no one dies, felix and jisung are best friends, hyunjin and yeji are twins, hyunjin is a drama llama, i can't write without a bit of angst, i can't write without it i'm sorry, i don't have a sense of humor, i lied there will be lots of angst, i'm not gonna make this super angsty, i'm sorry there's a lot of cursing, kai is an actual baby, lots of crack, minho is minho, not everything is chatting, only beomgyu can calm him, soobin is just clueless, taegyu is my ult ship, taehyun is annoyed 24/7, that's the angst, the angst has hit, there will be normal scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i lOvE dArKeU: wait yeonjun???foxjun: changbin???i lOvE dArKeU: oh my godcatdad: all i see right now is an upset tiny 8th grader, two juniors bonding, and what chan staring at his screen with a smilesquirrelhyun: who the fuck are you calling tinyORanother chat fic that has both stray kids and txt :Dcameos from other groups!!past username: army_stay_love
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Seo Changbin & Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 99
Kudos: 126





	1. wHo tHe fcK aRe yOu cAlLing tIny

**Author's Note:**

> i write this to get rid of stress, it'll be going on with my other fic Can't You See Me/Save Me

_ Chan has made a chat! _

_ Chan has named the chat Stray Kids _

_ Chan has added Minho, Changbin, Hyunjin, Jisung, Felix, Seungmin, Jeongin _

  
  


Chan: Welcome to a group chat of all my children

Minho: I’m a year younger than you

Chan: Children :D

Changbin: What is this and who are you people

Jisung: who needs capitilation these days

Felix: i believe it’s capitalization 

Jisung: shut up I can’t spell okay

Seungmin: I think we can see that dumbass

Jisung: hEy chan hyung this kid is being mean

Chan: why me

Jisung: I’m your first stray hyung

Chan: . . . i can’t argue with that

Hyunjin: you’re picking up random children on the street and calling them your children??

Chan: nO i’m not-

Minho: he is

Jeongin: what’s this?

Chan: ah the baby of the group is here

Chan: y’all need to introduce yourselves

Jisung: y’AlL hyung youre not from texas

Chan: who said i wasn’t

Felix: you’ve been lying about being my fellow aussie this whole time?????

Chan: . . . fuck

Changbin: lAngUaGe

Chan: anyway just introduce yourselves, Minho first

Minho: ew commas

Chan: just introduce yourself

Minho: fiNE

Minho: I’m Lee Minho, senior, 17 and gonna major in dance

Hyunjin: ayyy another dance person

Felix: i do dance too :DDD

Hyunjin: lol yayy

Chan: Bin next

Changbin: oh hi I’m Seo Changbin, junior, 16 and going to major in music production

Jisung: aka SpearB in 3racha

Changbin: nO

Chan: don’t try to deny it

Changbin: fine :(

Chan: Hyunjin next

Hyunjin: hi!! I’m Hwang Hyunjin, 15, sophomore and uh, maybe majoring in dance

Chan: let’s move fast, Jisung, then Felix, Seungmin and then Jeongin

Jisung: okayy hi, I’m Han Jisung, 15, sophomore, and probably majoring in music production

Changbin: J.One

Jisung: iurfhdjhiutdg

Felix: uh I’m Lee Felix, 15, sophomore, majoring in dance??

Seungmin: Kim Seungmin, 15, sophomore, probs majoring in photography

Jeongin: Yang Jeongin, 14, freshman and i have no idea what i’m going to major in

Hyunjin: wait how many 2000 liners are there

Jisung: uh you me felix and seungmin??

Hyunjin: :D

  
  


_ Hyunjin has created a chat! _

_ Hyunjin has named the chat 00 linerssss _

_ Hyunjin has added Jisung, Felix, Seungmin _

  
  


Hyunjin: welcome 

Jisung: birthdays!!

Hyunjin: march 20th

Jisung: september 14th

Felix: no way :0

Felix: september 15th

Jisung: oh my god

Seungmin: september 22nd

Felix: oH mY GOD

Jisung: :)

_ Jisung has changed Jisung’s name to twin 1 _

_ twin 1 has changed Felix’s name to twin 2 _

twin 2: oh my god yes

twin 1: hell yeah let’s go torture the rest

  
  


_ Stray Kids 12:38 am _

  
  


twin 1: fEaR uS

twin 2: yEs

Chan: oh no they’ve found their natural habitat

Jeongin: no fair I want same aged friends

Changbin: first spice up the chat

_ Minho has changed the chat name to SPICE KIDS _

_ Minho has changed Minho’s name to catdad _

catdad: i have 3 cats and i love all of them

_ Chan has changed Changbin’s name to i lOvE dArKeU _

i lOvE dArKeU: … 

i lOvE dArKeU: why

Chan: :)

_ Jeongin has changed Chan’s name to Father _

_ Jeongin has changed Jeongin’s name to sadbaby _

sadbaby: i want same aged friends D:

Father: innie, school

sadbaby: oH right there’s Beomgyu and his friend group

twin 1: Beomgyu?? as in the school sweetheart who knows literally everyone and has this friend group that has two eighth graders that literally all of the students adore

sadbaby: yeah that beomgyu

twin 2: how did you get his number :0

sadbaby: i have my ways

Seungmin: i’m changing the rest of the names

_ Seungmin has changed Seungmin’s name to satan _

_ satan has changed Hyunjin’s name to llamaaa _

satan: much better

llamaaa: how do you know i look like a llama-

satan: “i have my ways” -jeongin 2K20

sadbaby: i am being used as a quote what has life become

twin 1: eDgY

twin 2: dArK

i lOvE dArKeU: . . .

  
  


_ Private chat sadbaby & beargyu _

  
  


sadbaby: so i just got introduced to like 6 other people

beargyu: oh? who?

sadbaby: they’re chan hyung’s children

beargyu: why am i not surprised

sadbaby: do you know chan hyung?

beargyu: personally? no obvs not but i mean there’s enough gossip

sadbaby: gOsSiP? do tell

beargyu: i got this from some senior and they said when chan hyung was here he’d randomly pick up strays from the middle schools and juniors, sophomores and freshman and claim them as his children

sadbaby: …

sadbaby: that’s too accurate

beargyu: knew it

sadbaby: do you guys want to join the group chat

beargyu: i’ll ask the rest

  
  


_ trapped in a nightmare _

  
  


beargyu: so jeongin just asked me if we want to join a group chat that he has with chan hyung’s children

foxjun: should we though

squirrelhyun: i really don’t want to be stuck with a ton of chaotic high schoolers tyvm

chickai: well i mean at least we won’t be lonely when we go to high school next year

squirrelhyun: we have gyu hyung

beargyu: aw thanks but like you two need more friends

squirrelhyun: excuse me i have enough friends

bunnybin: what’s going on

foxjun: gyu’s trying to convince taehyun to join the group chat with his friend’s friends

bunnybin: oh well i think that’d be great

squirrelhyun: fUcK yOu aLl

beargyu: hyunnie pleaseeeeeeee

squirrelhyun: tierhgdiuhtsdr he’s giving me those bear eyes

squirrelhyun: oKay okay fine

beargyu: yayy

foxjun: are you sure you’re not dating

squirrelhyun: you never know hyung

beargyu: you never know…

chickai: oh my god

  
  


_ Private chat sadbaby & beargyu _

  
  


beargyu: they said yes

sadbaby: wait really

sadbaby: isn’t taehyun an unbothered king that literally doesn’t like to meet people

beargyu: he’s the student council president at his school yes

sadbaby: and you got him to say yes??

beargyu: lots of convincing took place but yeah

sadbaby: uh okay then

  
  


_ SPICE KIDS 1:26 am _

_ sadbaby has added beargyu, foxjun, squirrelhyun, bunnybin, chickai _

sadbaby: say hello

beargyu: oh what okay

beargyu: hello

Father: more children

beargyu: oh my god it’s chan

Father: what

sadbaby: there’s a lot of rumors about you hyung

beargyu: a senior said that you picked up random middle school and high school students and claimed them your children

twin 1: i was first to be his child

Father: i mean if picking up an abandoned child that was starving and cold on a winter day while in my freshman year of high school counts sure

twin 1: hyung you didn’t have to literally expose the fact that i have no parents

Father: oH oh my god i’m so sorry

twin 2: waitt my twin was abandoned :(((

twin 1: i guess i was :(((

bunnybin: i’m sorry

foxjun: soobin literally

bunnybin: what am i supposed to say i know no one here except the animals

squirrelhyun: who the fuck are you calling animals

chickai: oh here we go snappy taehyun is here

squirrelhyun: i’m trying to fucking study for the final test okay don’t disturb me

beargyu: i can confirm he’s extremely upset right now

foxjun: hyunnie just put your phone on silent

squirrelhyun: shut up

foxjun: feisty much

i lOvE dArKeU: wait yeonjun???

foxjun: changbin???

i lOvE dArKeU: oh my god

catdad: all i see right now is an upset tiny 8th grader, two juniors bonding, and what chan staring at his screen with a smile

squirrelhyun: who the fuck are you calling tiny

catdad: what you’re an 8th grader you’re supposed to be tiny

beargyu: sorry to say he’s the smallest among our group but uh, he’s actually very tall

Father: he can’t be that tall he’s still growing

squirrelhyun: i’m 5’10” now shut up i’m trying to study

catdad: 5’10”- oh my god you’re giant

beargyu: hE’S pOUTING oh my god imma give him cuddles

squirrelhyun: i mean i am deprived of bear hugs

beargyu: :D

squirrelhyun: urodfhiuhersf

squirrelhyun: hE tACKLED ME

bunnybin: i always wonder if they’re actually dating or not

beargyu: we said you never know

twin 1: oh my god is there a couple

foxjun: no? but they act like it

beargyu: google, what do you do when an adorable 8th grader is literally pouting for bear hugs when you move away

beargyu: oops wrong place

squirrelhyun: you give him more bear hugs :(

beargyu: okayokayokay

twin 2: couple goals

twin 2: sEE they’re not denying it

foxjun: i don’t think they can

chickai: i’m gonna walk to their room one sec

chickai: oh my god this is adorable

Father: what

chickai: hyun is like falling asleep while beomgyu hyung sings to him

catdad: i can literally feel chan hyung cooing through the screen

Father: hEy-

catdad: you can’t deny it

Father: maybe i can’t- 


	2. fuck this is going to be chaotic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> twin 2: AND THEN HE WAS LIKE  
> twin 2: “DUDE WHAT THE FUCK I ACTUALLY LIKED THIS SHITTY SHIRT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ajdoskkfs i tried ;-;
> 
> also i didn't edit!! so i apologize for all the possible mistakes :(

_ SPICE KIDS 4:00 pm _

Father: did this chat really die over the day

catdad: you threw us into a chat with people we don’t even know what did you expect

twin 1: i met felix today!!

twin 2: jisungie is so cuteeeeeee

twin 1: felix’s hands are so tiny

llamaaa: i saw seungmin! i was surprised to see him

satan: wdym i go to school

satan: bOI

llamaaa: iugjdfiudgrsfuitrg

i lOvE dArKeU: i somehow found yeonjun in the halls and it was a beautiful reaunion

foxjun: it was

foxjun: i haven’t seen changbin in years

beargyu: hyung you know him??

foxjun: yeahh we went to elementary together

i lOvE dArKeU: and we were that one

foxjun: chaotic

i lOvE dArKeU: duo

foxjun: that caused

i lOvE dArKeU: a lot of trouble

foxjun: and we were

i lOvE dArKeU: put in detention

foxjun: but it

i lOvE dArKeU: was fun :D

squirrelhyun: oh my god can you all just shut up for at least a minute i’m tRYING TO STUDY

_ sadbaby has changed squirrelhyun’s name to annoyed _

annoyed: fUCK yEAH i’m annoyed

beargyu: hyun do you need help

annoyed: no

beargyu: are you sure

annoyed:

annoyed: no

beargyu: i’m running

chickai: hyung just ran out of our dorm

catdad: to where

annoyed: to my school

catdad: you’re still at school

annoyed: student council sucks

beargyu: i’m here come get me the principal is trying to start a conversation

annoyed: lol okay

Father: there’s smart children here

twin 1: hyung

Father: what

twin 1: hyung oh my god

Father: WHAT

twin 1: i’m getting adopted

Father: 

Father: W H A T

twin 2: oH MY GOD JISUNGIEEEEEEE

twin 1: :DDDD

Father: what’s going on

twin 2: so my parents really adored Jisung

twin 2: so they’re adopting him

twin 1: we’re gonna be actual twins

i lOvE dArKeU: oh my god finally

i lOvE dArKeU: i’m so happy for you jisung ahhh

i lOvE dArKeU: also chan hyung is literally crying

twin 1: what nooooo i’m gonna hug himmm

satan: what’s happening

llamaaa: jisungie is getting adopted!

satan: oH WHAT

satan: oh my god

satan: i’m fucking screaming

sadbaby: he is

sadbaby: he’s screaming

Father: this little ball of sunshine is finally getting adoptedwsriuofjetho

i lOvE dArKeU: jisung tackled him

catdad: today is a messy day

catdad: but it’s a good day

bunnybin: it’s an amazing day

beargyu: hyung don’t

bunnybin: beomgyu has been risen to the candidates for student council president

bunnybin: who also gets access to like everywhere

beargyu: this is the election for next year

bunnybin: and then you get 2 years of service

foxjun: and our nicknames are trash

_ foxjun has changed foxjun’s name to lemon _

_ bunnybin has changed bunnybin’s name to grape _

_ chickai has changed chickai’s name to actualbaby _

actualbaby: i am the youngest!

annoyed: by 6 months

actualbaby: i know! i call everyone except you hyung!

annoyed: what an honor

_ beargyu has changed beargyu’s name to calm _

calm: so taehyun’s teachers keep asking me questions

annoyed: and it’s annoying

calm: they seem very interested

annoyed: oh my god they asked me if beomgyu’s my boyfriend

twin 2: and???

calm: i said no

_ [not sent] annoyed: which is a lie _

annoyed: which is the truth

lemon: so you’re not dating

_ [not sent] calm: no we are _

calm: yeah we're not

satan: dIE

llamaaa: oh my god yOU KILLED MEEE

satan: that was the point

Father: seungmin

satan: we’re playing a game chill

llamaaa: and hE KILLED ME

llamaaa: HIS OWN TEAMMATE

llamaaa: THE TRAGDEY

satan: *tragedy

llamaaa: FUCK YOU

Father: lANGUAGAE

twin 2: you curse too 

Father:

sadbaby: oH MY GODDDDD

llamaaa: SHIT

satan: oh my god

twin 1: i’m not getting a positive energy-

sadbaby: HYUNJIN HYUNG HAS RAN ME OVER

llamaaa: I’M SORRY

Father: wHAT

sadbaby: PUBG

Father: oh my god you freaked me out for a second

annoyed: how the fuck would he be typing if he was actually run over

Father:

Father: magic??

calm: TAEHYUN

annoyed: yOU WANT MAGIC I’LL SHOW YOU WHAT MAGIC LOOKS LIEKDRFJO

grape: beomgyu

calm: i gOT HIM

grape: bEOMGYU

calm: WHAT

grape: let the child study

annoyed: fUCK YOU HYUNG I NEED MY BEAR CUDDLES

grape: rude much

actualbaby: taehyun is an actual magician tho

lemon: can confirm

twin 1: yk i actually want to learn magci one day

twin 1: *magic

twin 2: M A G C I

llamaaa: i fucking read the G C I as gucci

satan: rICH

llamaaa: nO

i lOvE dArKeU: JUN

lemon: BIN

i lOvE dArKeU: GUCCI

lemon: TAEHYUNG

i lOvE dArKeU: BTS

lemon: STAN

i lOvE dArKeU: FUCK YEAH

Father: i regret making this chat already

catdad: oh :)

  
  


_ Private Chat annoyed & calm 5:59 pm _

  
  


annoyed: hyungggg

calm: whatttt

annoyed: you left to earlyyyy

calm: do you want me to go back

annoyed: please?

calm: aww okayyy

calm: i’ll come with ice cream this timeeee

annoyed: yayyy <3

calm: <3

  
  
  


_ SPICE KIDS 6:00 pm _

twin 2: AND THEN HE WAS LIKE

twin 2: “DUDE WHAT THE FUCK I ACTUALLY LIKED THIS SHITTY SHIRT

twin 1: OH MY GOD YEAHHH

twin 2: AND THEN I WAS LIKE

twin 2: WELL SORRY YOU’RE GOING TO HAVE TO GET A NEW ONE

twin 2: HOW DOES 8 PM SOUND

twin 1: IT WAS SMOOTH AS FUCK

grape: let me get this straight

lemon: you mean gay

grape: nO

grape: but felix purposefully poured juice on someone’s shirt just to somehow ask them out??

twin 2: THAT’S EXACTLY IT

twin 1: IT WAS HILARIOUS

satan: i pity that guy

twin 2: WHO SAID IT WAS A GUY

satan: you said he

twin 2: oh

twin 2: oh right

satan: oh my god you have no braincells

annoyed: did he ever

satan: fair point

twin 2: HEY

catdad: we need to all meet up one day

grape: i agree

lemon: yup

i lOvE dArKeU: yup

lemon: bro

i lOvE dArKeU: bro

Father: anyway! how does tomorrow at noon at the cafe across from your guys’ high school sound?

annoyed: i might have a meeting but i won’t be too late

calm: yeah i’ll somehow weave him out of his duties

Father: is this normal

actualbaby: yeah

sadbaby: Ooo I have time!!

llamaaa: same!!!

satan: mhm me too

twin 1: me too!

twin 2: me three!

i lOvE dArKeU: duh

lemon: yup

grape: i’m free

catdad: so am i

actualbaby: me toooooo

Father: great

catdad: fuck this is going to be chaotic

lemon: you don’t say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> endddd
> 
> so i randomly felt some crack energy so i was like why not write another chapter. I'll probably update this more than the other one because i can write this even without inspiration but the other one kinda needs inspiration.
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated! also jisungie was adopted by felix's parents!! guess who they are :D
> 
> the next chapter will have their meet up plus some group chat crack! Also do you think taegyu are actually dating or no??? 👀


	3. it hURT LIKE A BTCH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> annoyed: and then life hit me like a truck  
> annoyed: and now i’m as flat as a pancake  
> annoyed: and it hURT LIKE A BITCH COULDN’T IT HAVE BEEN SOFTER  
> annoyed: life must’ve had enough pent up frustration to yeet a truck at me like thanks a lot i loved it
> 
> calm: here we go again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i wrote this in like 20 minutes cuz i got inspiration. Not proofread so like yEAhHhhH

Chan was first to arrive. It’s no surprise, his apartment is quite close to the cafe. He’s sitting at a table, and the cafe is strangely empty. Chan looks up just as a car, a lamborghini at that, pulls up and Hyunjin comes stumbling out with Yeji right behind him.

“Yah! Jinnie get your ass out of the car you’re gonna be late!” Yeji snickers. Hyunjin huffs at her.

“We’re literally 5 minutes early Ji,” he groans. Yeji just smiles and then shoves him inside.

“Now go, we did not just reserve this whole cafe for you to be a stupid child and do absolutely nothing,” she says. Hyunjin laughs and waves her off. Chan stares at him.

“I’ve known you for 3 years and I’m still not used to you and Yeji,” he says. Hyunjin snorts then sits down.

“yOOOOOOOOOO!!” The two boys jump in their seats at the loud voice and they look outside just to see Changbin and Yeojun arriving at the exact same time from different locations. 

“Bro our telepathy,” Yeonjun grins as they enter the cafe.

“Is amazing, yes I know,” Changbin snickers. Chan groans internally. He can already tELL he’s going to have to deal with this annoying combination. 

The four of them converse for a while until the cafe door opens. Jisung appears, he’s dressed in black ripped pants, with a white hoodie tucked in and a coffee in one hand, a bag slung lazily on his shoulder with notebooks peaking out and a beret over his messy blonde hair.

“Sorry! I just finished an assignment,” Jisung smiles, flopping down next to Chan. 

“You didn’t stay there all night right,” Chan asks. Jisung smiles sheepishly and Chan sighs. 

A few minutes later and Beomgyu comes stumbling in with Taehyun right behind him. Both of them look like they’ve run a mile and Taehyun’s hair is all tousled. Chan has to admit both students are illegally attractive and he has to tear his gaze away.

“I got hyun out of his duties, but the teacher was like chasing us,” Beomgyu huffs, gasping for air.

“And, and she asked for hyung’s number,” Taehyun pauses to gulp in a breath of air. “And then hyung started running and dragged me with him,”

“Don’t act like you didn’t want to get out of there too,” Beomgyu snickers, but then he coughs.

“Oh no I sO dEsPeRaTelY wanted to get out of there,” Taehyun laughs. Beomgyu pouts, then pulls the younger to the table next to where the rest are.

The others arrive one by one in the next few minutes and to say it’s pure chaos is an understatement. Felix and Jisung are fighting with spoons(?) and whacking each other on the head with them. Soobin and Yeonjun are in a heated discussion about bread.

“Listen, bread is the absolute best food to ever exist-”

“Nuh uh! Some types of breads are gross” (i love bread how dare you junnie)

“eXCUSE ME, all types of bread are delicious as fu-”

“Are you sure about that though,”

Changbin and Felix are screaming at each other while playing some mobile game.

“nO YOU KILLED ME!” Felix screeches

“OH I DID?”

“YEAH,”

“GOOD,”

“How fucking dare yo-”

“Language!” Chan cuts in and Felix shoots him a look before returning to screaming at Changbin.

Kai, Jeongin, Hyunjin, Seungmin, Taehyun and Beomgyu are all playing PUBG together and screaming at each other as well.

“YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO KILL THEM NOT MEEE!” Jeongin screeches as Hyunjin runs him over.

“SORRY,”

“HYUN TO YOUR LEFT!”

“I KNOW THAT HYUNG!”

“OH MY GOD KAI!”

“SORRY MIN HYUNG,” 

“OH MY GOD SERIOUSLY FUCK YOU GYU!”

“I’M SORRY INNIE I DIDN’T MEAN TOOOO!”

“FUCK I DIED!”

“HYUNJIN!”

“SORRY MIN!”

“IMMA BEAT YOUR SORRY A-”

“TAEHYUN LANGUAGE!”

“AS IF YOU DON’T CURSE BEOMGYU- OH MY GOD TO YOUR RIGHT!”

“THAT’S BEOMGYU HYUNG TO YOU- FUCK I DIED!”

“I SAID TO YOUR RIGHT!”

Chan sighs deeply, a hand coming to rub his forehead. He regrets this. He regrets this deeply. 

Minho and Jisung are conversing about who knows what, but based on their conversation it’s a debate.

“Okay listen, these are a lot cuter that those-”

“They’re cuter but a lot more dumb!”

“Jisung! How dare you insult-”

“I’m not lying though!’

“What the actual fu-”

“Fudge!”

“Don’t act like you don’t curse,”

“. . .”

Just like that hours pass by and then they’re all split up again.

_ SPICE KIDS 9:00 pm _

annoyed: and then life hit me like a truck

annoyed: and now i’m as flat as a pancake

annoyed: and it hURT LIKE A BITCH COULDN’T IT HAVE BEEN SOFTER

annoyed: life must’ve had enough pent up frustration to yeet a truck at me like thanks a lot i loved it

calm: here we go again

Father: what’s wrong?

annoyed: student council

annoyed: is the absolute worst

actualbaby: oh no

calm: dw i’m gonna cuddle him

grape: are you sure you’re not dating

calm: yes very sure

annoyed: very sure

lemon: i indicate sarcasm :D

annoyed: oh who what where i see no sarcasm now fuck off

lemon: rude much

sadbaby: it’s 9 pm

Father: and time for bed

twin 1: no

twin 2: no

lemon: okay so I literally opened my eyes

i lOvE dArKeU: and you hit your head on the bunk above you

lemon: and i hit my head on the bunk above me

lemon: bro you know me too well

i lOvE dArKeU: bro ofc i do

lemon: bro…

i lOvE dArKeY: bro…

llamaaa: oH MY GOD SEUNGMIN STOP ITWORUOSFUHDG

satan: nO

Father: what’s happening

catdad: they’re playing pubg again

catdad: right in front of me cuz for some reason hyunjin is now my roommate

catdad: and they’re so loud

llamaaa: he killed me again

satan: okay this time you were on a different team

llamaaa: stilllll

sadbaby: yoU’RE PLAYING PUBG WITHOUT ME

annoyed: real lucky people who can actually play rn

calm: calm downnnn i’m back soon

actualbaby: beomgyu hyung left to get something from the convenience store and taehyun is very sulky

_ [not sent] annoyed: what do you think i miss my boyfriend _

annoyed: i’m deprived of bear hugs okay

calm: i’m cominggggg

Father: children

Father: you need sleep

twin 1: too bad i’m at the studio

i lOvE dArKeU: JISUNG GET BACK HERE IT’S 9 PM AND YOUR SLEEP DEPRIVED ASS NEEDS SLEEP

twin 1: fine :(

twin 2: oh my god hyung how do you do that

twin 2: i’ve been trying to get ji to go back for hours

twin 1: one hour

i lOvE dArKeU: magic :D

calm: fUCK

annoyed: tHAT AIN’T MAGIC IMMA SHOW YOU MAGICERUIDHUDG

grape: how did beomgyu suddenly burst into our dorm at the exact moment changbin said magic and then run to taehyun’s room and tackle him before he went on a full on lecture about magic

i lOvE dArKeU: magic is a forbidden word now

calm: it is

calm: it really really is

calm: you do not want an angry taehyun

annoyed: fuck yeah you don’t

grape: calm

calm: what

grape: no like taehyun needs to calm

calm: he’s calm, whining about studies but not trying to escape

annoyed: i like how you smell okay

lemon: oh my god aWWWWWW

annoyed: fuck you

lemon: wow rude much

i lOvE dArKeU: wow rude much

Father: nO GO TO SLEEP

i lOvE dArKeU: YESSIR

lemon: YESSIR

annoyed: but studies

calm: SLEEP

annoyed: what the- okay fine

Father: finally

catdad: you thought

Father: WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU UP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enddd
> 
> so i was thinking about the next chapter, and i have no idea so leave any ideas or scenes you want down below in the comments! I'd love to hear what you guys want :D
> 
> anyway there's enough hints dropped so yes taegyu is dating and no one knows :))) so we'll see how that goes :D
> 
> i probably should've made their meet up longer but like inspiration went bye bye in the middle and i had no inspiration left :(((  
> i'll write the next scenes when they meet up more! I probably will have at least a bittt of inspiration!


	4. student council meetings at 2 am suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> annoyed: so i was sleeping peacefully  
> annoyed: and then my phone rang  
> annoyed: wHY THE FUCK ARE WE HAVING A COUNCIL MEETING AT 2:30 AM
> 
> calm: oh my god that’s what it was
> 
> Father: a council meeting at 2:30 am????
> 
> annoyed: i need my beauty sleep

_ SPICE KIDS 1:57 AM _

annoyed: so i was sleeping peacefully

annoyed: and then my phone rang

annoyed: wHY THE FUCK ARE WE HAVING A COUNCIL MEETING AT 2:30 AM

calm: oh my god that’s what it was

Father: a council meeting at 2:30 am????

annoyed: i need my beauty sleep

calm: c’monnn i’ll drive you and be with you in the meeting. The teachers adore me

annoyed: okay maybe it’s not so bad anymore

twin 1: w h i p p e d

Father: Jisung why are you up

twin 1: reasons hyung

twin 1: reasons

  
  


Father: don’t tell me you’re at the studio 

i lOvE dArKeU: oh my god Jisung if you snuck out at 12 again I swear

twin 1: :D

i lOvE dArKeU: fuck my life

annoyed: i’m going to school at 2 in the morning wow life is amazing

calm: especially when it yeets an angry 8th grader at you in 2 in the morning and they’re sulking in your lap

annoyed: >:(

calm: dw you’re adorable though

lemon: are you sure you’re not dating

calm: fine we’re dating

lemon: thought so-

lemon: wait what

grape: WHAT

actualbaby: WHAT DID I JUST READ

sadbaby: YOU’RE DATING

catdad: WHO’S DATING

twin 2: BEOMGYU AND TAEHYUN

twin 1: OH MY GOD WHAT

i lOvE dArKeU: YEONJUN YOU OWE MEEEEEEEEEE

lemon: fUCK

_ i lOvE dArKeU has changed i lOvE dArKeU’s name to winner _

winner: PAY UP

lemon: nO   
  


_ winner has changed lemon’s name to loser _

loser: :(

winner: boo hoo sucks to suck

loser: oh my god 

llamaaa: yeji suddenly shot up in bed and was like I SENSE SOMEONE DATING

llamaaa: and what do you know taegyu are dating

calm: you have a name for us two

calm: what the actual fuck

_ llamaaa has changed calm’s name to annoyed 2 _

annoyed 2: wow thanks

_ annoyed 2 has changed annoyed 2’s name to gyu <3 _

_ gyu <3 has changed annoyed’s name to hyun <3 _

hyun <3: :D <3

gyu <3: <3

satan: i sense that we’re going to have to deal with them being all lovey dovey now

hyun <3: nah

Father: why is everyone up

sadbaby: because taegyu are dating

actualbaby: and we need to celebrate

hyun <3: and i’m at school now

gyu <3: why is everyone staring at me

hyun <3: hyung you’re famous here

actualbaby: you are

gyu <3: eye-

gyu <3: what

hyun <3: hyung the students adore you and some even want to date you

hyun <3: i’m not very keen on sharing

gyu <3: you don’t have to uwu

hyun <3: :D

actualbaby: so my other friends are like spamming me “oH my god Beomgyu ssi is here” “oh my god Beomgyu is here”

actualbaby: and one is like “oh my god he knows taehyun”

gyu <3: bITCH i’m his boyfriend

loser: so you actually are dating

hyun <3: what do you think

grape: 

loser: he’s screaming

actualbaby: okay so GYU HYUNG

gyu <3: what

actualbaby: at our school you’re known as “that hot high school freshman that’s literally sculpted by a god and is a god and oh my god he’s so freaking handsome i want to date him”

hyun <3: you literally just quoted what someone was screaming on the 8th grade group chat

actualbaby: yeah i was

gyu <3: too bad i’m taken

hyun <3: yes you are

actualbaby: and hyun you’re also famous

hyun <3: what

actualbaby: so you’re “that hot af 8th grader that’s super smart and also he’s the student council president and oh my god his eyes are huge and his face is fucking perfect i want to kiss him”

gyu <3: nO he’s mine >:(

hyun <3: eye-

hyun <3: oH wait hyung we’re gonna be late

gyu <3: who cares imma stroll in there with you and you’re gonna sit in my lap throughout the whole thing

hyun <3: oh my god what

actualbaby: you don’t know how wrong that could possibly sound

Father: why are you corrupted you’re 14

actualbaby: i’m 13

actualbaby: and my friends are great influences

actualbaby: there’s also the fact that i didn’t understand why that was wrong until i asked a friend  (AN: lol meeeee i wrote it and showed it to an elementary friend and they were like wHAT that sounds so wrong) 

Father: oh my god why

catdad: it’s the thing about children these days

actualbaby: anyway so apparently the council meeting is gonna be streamed to those who want to watch it?

hyun <3: and because gyu hyung is famous like everyone will

gyu <3: why am i famous again

actualbaby: because

twin 1: i’m heading home now

winner: nOW oh my god you sleep deprived bit-

twin 1: you’re cutting yourself off

winner: shut up

loser: oh so we’re having chicken for dinner for the winners

winner: winner chicken dinner??????

grape: he actually did it

grape: oh my god how did you actually do it

winner: do what

winner:

winner: oh

grape: yeonjun hyung is like gasping on the floor

satan: wHY ARE Y’ALL AWAKE

hyun <3: student council :(

satan: oh my god you baby you need sleep

gyu <3: imma scream at the teachers

satan: you do that

llamaaa: yeji is psychic i swear

llamaaa: she shot up in bed like “ i sENSE SOMEONE IS GOING TO SCREAM AT THE TEACHERS PLEASE DO”

twin 2: isn’t yeji supposed to be psychic

llamaaa: nO

twin 2: wHAT but ryu is also psychic

llamaaa: rYU??? she’s psychic?oijerdfhiugf

llamaaa: oh my god yeji stole my phone again

twin 1: she does it daily

llamaaa: oerhdsijhuitgr fUCk yeah i do

llamaaa: YEJI I SWEAR I WILLORESFDUHRGSJ

hyun <3: well the meeting is starting

Father: we’re watching

loser: indeed, we have it on our tv rn

Father: and everyone else is also watching it with their roommates

actualbaby: my friends and i decided to meet up to watch it and now we’re all crowded in a room

actualbaby: but 6 ft apart

catdad: ah yes corona is the most stupid thing ever and i’d gladly strangle it

(AN: me too!!!! and then salmonella is making its way into our lives and i'm not ready for it ;-;)

actualbaby: sHHH it’s starting

grape: oh my god gyu, hyun, where are you

gyu <3: sHHH we’re gonna get all the watchers shook by strolling in late

hyun <3: don’t ask

____________________________________________________________________________________

Taehyun’s hand is tightly clasped in Beomgyu’s own and they’re standing outside the door.

“Alright so, oh? Where’s Taehyun, we need him here,” the teacher’s voice comes through and then Beomgyu smiles. He opens the door and bursts in, smiling brightly.

“Sorry Mrs. Kim! We’re a bit late and I’m staying here with Taehyun for support,” he grins, leading Taehyun inside, who’s smiling along.

________________

Kai and his friends stare at the screen, scanning for anything. His friends, Jaeseung, Heejae, Soonyoung, and Taehwan all adore Beomgyu greatly and have wanted to meet him for ages. 

“Alright so, oh? Where’s Taehyun, we need him here,” Mrs. Kim says. All 5 heads move to the end of the table where Taehyun usually sits and it is, indeed, empty. 

“Kai, you know Taehyun right?” Jaeseung asks. Kai nods, but just then the door at the corner of the room opens and Beomgyu bursts in with a bright smile, Taehyun right behind him.

“Sorry Mrs. Kim! We’re a bit late and I’m staying here with Taehyun for support,” Beomgyu says, a huge smile on his face. Kai’s friends are screaming at each other almost, pointing at the screen.

“It’s Beomgyu sunbaenim! Oh my god, how does he look that handsome at 2 am,” Soonyoung fake faints and Heejae is staring at the screen, his eyes wide.

(AN: Beomgyu sUnBaEnIm yes i think we call people in older grades that but i don’t know cuz i’ve never lived in South Korea despite being from there ;-;)

“I’m dead,” Taehwan groans, plopping down on the bed. 

“Oh that’s alright! We’re delighted to have you Beomgyu-ssi,” Mrs. Kim smiles. Beomgyu bows slightly and Taehyun sits in his seat as Beomgyu settles in a chair in the corner behind Taehyun.

“Wait they came together, does that mean they know each other?” Heejae squints.

“It’d make sense! We always see Beomgyu sunbaenim at the end of school in the parking lot with some other blonde haired dude and that could be because they pick Taehyun up!” Jaeseung says.

“Woah you’re smart,” Soonyoung gapes. Kai bursts out laughing.

“Yes Jaeseung is Sherlock Holmes, we’ll go with that,” he giggles. Jaeseung strikes a pose and everyone is on the ground laughing now.

The meeting continues normally with Beomgyu sometimes tapping Taehyun on the shoulder and Taehyun turning around for a few seconds and speaking with Beomgyu. The student council members seem frozen in the presence of THE Choi Beomgyu. 

(AN: tHe cHoI bEoMgYu oh my god what)

“Alright, so we’ll continue the live in case anyone wants to see how student council members usually clean up, but because today we have Beomgyu-ssi here it will probably be different! Everyone, thank you for joining despite the extremely early time, I don’t know the principal asked for it, and sleep well!” Mrs. Kim smiles. The student council members all start yawning at that and get up from their seats. Taehyun rubs at his eyes and spins around in his chair, Beomgyu getting up as well.

“Beomgyu sunbaenim, can I please have a selfie?” one student asks.

“Oh my god lucky I’d never have the courage to do that,” Taehwan says in pure shock. Beomgyu turns around to the girl and smiles apologetically.

“Sorry, wish I could but no,” he says. Then turning back to Taehyun who’s half asleep in his chair, he walks over. “C’mon hyun, we gotta head back,” Taehyun mumbles something and Beomgyu sighs. 

“Wait what, wait WHAT?!” Kai’s friends scream as Beomgyu hugs Taehyun and then lifts the younger.

“Am I seeing this right?” Soonyoung rubs at his eyes. “Is the fact that it’s 3 am playing tricks on my eyes??”

“No, Soonyoung, it’s not,” Kai snickers. “You’re seeing it correctly,” Jaeseung turns to him.

“You know something!” he accuses. Kai just shrugs. Their eyes glue back to the screen and Taehyun is standing, rubbing his eyes and Beomgyu is talking to him, hands on the younger’s shoulders.

“Can I just say, Taehyun is adorable when sleepy,” Heejae mutters. Kai whips around to look at him.

“Don’t tell me you have a crush on both of them,” he fake gags and Heejae scrunches his nose.

“What no,” he says. They turn back to the screen just as Beomgyu presses a kiss to Taehyun’s lips and then tugs the younger out of the room. There’s a moment of silence and then chaos. Kai is screeching of laughter as Heejae screams about how done he is and throws a pillow while Jaeseung is staring at the screen with his eyes and mouth making three perfect circles. Soonyoung and Taehwan are yelling at the screen and having a meltdown. Yeonjun suddenly appears in the doorway, the door opening. The 8th graders go silent in the presence of the “legendary” junior and only Kai is still crying of laughter.

“Tone it down would you? I thought my ears would actually bleed,” Yeonjun grumbles. Kai just laughs.

“C’mon hyung, you don’t have to be so grumpy that we interrupted your cuddling session with Bin hyung,” he teases. Yeonjun just groans and glares, then shuts the door again.

“BUT STILL, WHAT WAS THAT,” Jaeseung cries. “Taehyun is so luckyyyyy,”

“I’d quiet down, Beomgyu hyung and Taehyun should be back around now,” Kai grins.

“WAIT THIS IS THEIR DORM TOO?!” Taehwan screeches. Just then the front door opens and 4 pairs of eyes are peeking out the door. Just as Kai said, Beomgyu is walking in with Taehyun right behind him and they look exhausted.

“You should be feeling very grateful that I woke up at 2 fucking am just to go with you to your council meeting,” Beomgyu grumbles, flopping onto the couch, lying down face up. Taehyun just laughs, then yawns.

“I am grateful, I never said I wasn’t,” he says, then falls down on top of Beomgyu, who grunts under the sudden weight but makes no move to get Taehyun off.

“The things I do for you,” he mutters. 

“You love me enough to be dating me for 2 years,” Taehyun grins. Beomgyu sighs, then smiles, running a hand through Taehyun’s hair.

“I still love you as much as I did when we first started dating,” he says. Taehyun whines at that, burying his face into Beomgyu’s neck.

“Why are you such a sap,” the younger groans. Beomgyu snickers.

“You know you love me,” he says.

“Never said I didn’t,” 

_______________

“KAI YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?!” Soonyoung gapes. Kai shakes his head, eyes wide and hands out in front of him defensively.

“No! I also found out like a few hours ago! They hid it so well,” Kai pouts at the thought and the rest sigh.

“How are we supposed to go home?! Beomgyu sunbaenim is right there and we can’t even go near him,” Heejae says.

“I’ll lead you guys out,” Kai says, getting up and opening the door. The 4 follow him timidly and they walk out and past the couch where Beomgyu and Taehyun are.

“Heading out?” Beomgyu suddenly says. Taehyun looks up tiredly before his head falls back down.

“No, I’m just saying bye to my friends,” Kai answers.

“Mm okay, hope you guys had fun,” Beomgyu answers, his eyes still closed. Once they’re out the door the 4 are squealing together.

“Oh my god he’s even more handsome close up,” Soonyoun squeals.

“His voice! Like he’s sleepy so his voice is like so deep and charismatic,” Taehwan fans himself as if he’s about to faint.

“aLRIGHT, guys you can go,” Kai smiles. Heejae and Jaeseung laugh at him and then they wave as they drag the other two out. Kai waves back and then goes back inside. Beomgyu and Taehyun aren’t there now, most likely moving to Taehyun’s room and Kai smiles, moving back to his own.

  
  


_ SPICE KIDS 8:39 am _

actualbaby: my friends are crazy

hyun <3: :(

gyu <3: aww c’mon hyun no one can resist me

hyun <3: still

actualbaby: did you hear them??

loser: what do you think they were loud af

grape: i couldn’t sleep

sadbaby: let me guess

sadbaby: they were pining over beomgyu

actualbaby: yeah

actualbaby: they went crazy when they saw beomgyu hyung kissing taehyun 

Father: children these days

catdad: you say that as if you’ve aged 20 years since yesterday

llamaaa: 2000 LINERS ASSEMBLE

twin 1: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT

twin 2: I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP

satan: WHAT THE FUCK HYUNJIN WE NEED SLEEP

llamaaa: geez

llamaaa: WHO’S CURSING AT MY BROTHER

llamaaa: YEJI OH MY GOD

sadbaby: hey at least yeji noona protects you

llamaaa: THANK YOU JEONGIN

llamaaa: OEUSDUIGSJ

llamaaa: okay fine she’s amazing yes i know

winner: it’s 8 am

winner: why is everyone awake except me

loser: i wonder why

winner: shut up

Father: it’s Saturday isn’t it

gyu <3: yes it is

Father: oh my god i hate college

twin 1: we have an exam on Monday and uh

twin 2: we haven’t studied

satan: we’re probably going to fail

llamaaa: but whatever

sadbaby: they share one braincell

sadbaby: i swear they share one braincell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get the most random ideas at the most random times bear with me ;-;
> 
> Anywayy i hope you all enjoyed this chapter!! It's kinda mostly just taegyu cuz i love that ship and i will go down with it :D
> 
> ideas and requests are still open for any scenes you want to see! I hid this from most of my friends except a few. cough you know who you are that i decided to not share the document :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! See you guys when I post again, probably some random time :D


	5. i'm just a nice guy with a lotta money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meanie: NO
> 
> savagebaby: DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE THEN
> 
> confused™: WHO WANTS KAI TO DIE???
> 
> loser: SOMEONE WANTS KAI TO DIE?
> 
> gyu <3: WHO
> 
> hyun <3: I’LL BEAT THEIR ASS
> 
> meanie: WHAT THE FUCK
> 
> hyun <3: IT WAS HIM
> 
> confused™: ATTACC
> 
> gyu <3: JEONGIN HOW DARE YOU
> 
> meanie: I BREATHED
> 
> loser: LIE AND YOUR HEAD WILL NOT BE ATTATCHED TO YOUR NECK
> 
> meanie: FINE I SAID IT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not edited so i apologize for any mistakes!

_ SPICE KIDS 5:20 pm _

  
  


twin 1: RSDFIHUJIRSHFDIUESDFJ

twin 2: OH MY GOD

Father: what happened

twin 1: so i went to meet lix’s parents today

twin 1: cuz they’re adopting me right

twin 2: and he knows them

twin 1: i do

twin 1: one is my older brother

twin 2: yeah

twin 2: his older brother that’s like older then him by how much?

twin 1: 12 years? and then i got this memory and it was him crying at my biological parents to not abandon me

twin 2: and they met again

twin 2: and now it’s awkward

Father: didn’t you say you already met them

twin 1: oH that was just lix’s uh

twin 2: my other father

catdad: oh?

satan: i sense this is going to be weird

twin 1: hell yeah

twin 2: we kinda can’t adopt him now

twin 1: cuz it’s my older brother :/

llamaaa: you can still live with them?

gyu <3: hyung doesn’t that mean lix hyung is basically your nephew

twin 1: oh my god

twin 2: wHAT

hyun <3: oh my god yeahhhhh

actualbaby: is it just me or do gyu hyung and taehyun appear at the same times 

sadbaby: it’s not just you

hyun <3: sHUT UPPPPPP

gyu <3: shut your mf mouths before i do it for you

sadbaby: rude much

actualbaby: dad he’s being mean

loser: you’re going to have to clarify

actualbaby: oH right

actualbaby: yeonjun hyung he’s being mean

loser: who- oh let them be

actualbaby: WHAT

hyun <3: hA sucks to suck

loser: kai you should be used to this

actualbaby: :(

llamaaa: wrecked?

twin 1: check

satan: heart?

twin 2: in debt

llamaaa: tears of gold is awesome

satan: tears of gold is awesome

twin 1: tears of gold is awesome

twin 2: tears of gold is awesome

catdad: oh my god stop

winner: jun that used to be us

loser: bin that used to be us

catdad: STOP

hyun <3: no

gyu <3: no

Father: why are we speaking in pairs

catdad: why are we speaking in pairs

catdad: UIESORIOJSHIUETJGDFJOIDEFGFTUE

grape: i’m concerened

_ loser has changed grape’s name to confused™  _

confused™: i’m not complaining

confused™: but isn’t it concerned

loser: . _ .

confused™: never mind it’s confused

gyu <3: WHIPPED

confused™: shut up you can’t say anything

hyun <3: at least we don’t hide itowhrdjfueiosdfjiuufj

confused™: hyun?

loser: now i’m concerned

confused™: i’ll check on them

confused™: oh my god wow

sadbaby: what’s going on

sadbaby: what

confused™: oh false alarm they’re just cuddling

winner: what else would they be doing

confused™: making out?

loser: oh my god innocent

(AN: okay like that same elementary friend… :/)

  
  
  


_ Trapped in a Nightmare 5:41 pm _

gyu <3: i got an idea

loser: oh no

confused™: please be good

actualbaby: well it’s obviously not cuz it’s in this chat that’s been dead for who knows how long

hyun <3: is it a prank

gyu <3:

gyu <3: damn you know me too well

hyun <3: -.-

confused™: what prank

gyu <3: what if we played a prank like

gyu <3: those horror stories

loser: oH so we act like we’re disappearing one by one???

gyu <3: yeahhhhhhh

hyun <3: none of them have the key to our dorm either :D

actualbaby: what if they like, call the police or something

gyu <3: we’ll get the police in on it

hyun <3: oh yeah

hyun <3: your dad is a policeman right

gyu <3: yeah

gyu <3: he actually gave me this idea and all the police is in on it

gyu <3: they were awfully excited

confused™: well then

confused™: let’s do it :D

actualbaby: we gotta do the order though

hyun <3: i’ll disappear first

hyun <3: like i’m already gone

gyu <3: and then me

gyu <3: and then we’ll see how it goes

gyu <3: also guys act like you don’t know hyun disappeared

loser: got it

  
  


_ SPICE KIDS 5:58 _

  
  


gyu <3: GUYS HELP

Father: what’s wrong

twin 1: did something happen

gyu <3: hyun disappeared

confused™:

confused™: WHAT

gyu <3: he went to go get something from the fridge and then he wasn’t coming back to i checked and then he’s just GONE

catdad: okay what

satan: please don’t tell me your playing a prank

gyu <3: I’M NOT I’M SERIOUSLY NTOWRSJHOEGIJDEOIGHI

loser: oh my god what was that

actualbaby: that was a scream

actualbaby: BEOMGYU HYUNG

twin 2: @gyu <3

confused™: hold on i’m gonna check his room

confused™: oh my god

loser: iT’S EMPTY

actualbaby: the window is broken

llamaaa: guys if this is a prank it’s actually scaring me

sadbaby: it has to be a prank

loser: i wish it wasdouhlgjdfiuhkjetgisjit

confused™: YEONJUN HYUNG

loser:  **try and find me**

actualbaby: oh my god no

actualbaby: no no no no no no no no no

winner: YEONJUN

Father: we need to call the police

catdad: what do you think??

confused™: please do

confused™: OH MY GOD

actualbaby: soobin hyung?

actualbaby: SOOBIN HYUNG

actualbaby: @confused™

twin 2: what the fuck

twin 2: is there someone breaking into your dorm

actualbaby: i don’t know!! but there’s broken glass and everything

actualbaby: oh my god

twin 1: what

actualbaby: okay so like

actualbaby: this started out as a prank

actualbaby: and yeonjun hyung and soobin hyung are still here

actualbaby: but beomgyu hyung and taehyun are actually gone

Father: WHAT

Father: so it was a prank

Father: but now it’s not a prank because two of you are actually gone??

confused™: THEY’RE FUCKING GONE

loser: THE WINDOWS ARE ACTUALLY BROKEN OH MY GOD

catdad: shit

actualbaby: i’m calling the police

actualbaby: for real

sadbaby: @gyu <3

sadbaby: @hyun <3

winner: try calling them

winner: you might be able to locate their phones if they’re nearby

confused™: okay i’ll try

loser: beomgyu’s phone is on his bed

actualbaby: the police are on the way

loser: wher’s taehyun’s phone though

hyun <3: hrkp

catdad: WHERE ARE YOU

Father: CAN YOU TELL US WHERE YOU ARE

hyun <3: some enpy alkewau

hyun <3: guys hurry, hyun’s in really bad pain

loser: GYU?

hyun <3: just please hurry he’s loosing blood

  
  


**_call from loser coming through...._ **

_ gyu? _

_ hyung just please hurry i-i’m trying to stop the blood _

_ gyu just calm down you’re breathing too fast _

_ how am i supposed to calm?! My boyfriend is literally loosing blood right in front of me i can’t calm!!! _

_ gyu just- gyu?! _

**_call has been disconnected…_ **

  
  


_ SPICE KIDS 6:16 pm _

loser: fuck

confused™: what happened

loser: apparently taehyun is loosing blood really fast, beomgyu is freaking out and the call disconnected

Father: let’s just split up and try to find an alleyway

twin 1: yeah

  
  


_ *MINOR BLOOD AND GORE AHEAD* _

__________________

“God where do you think they could be?” Yeonjun mutters as he walks around the streets near their dorm

“Well because it wasn’t too long after they disappeared, they can’t be too far,” Soobin answers, peeking into alleyways here and there.

“Well, we don’t- OH MY GOD HERE,” Kai screeches as he suddenly bolts into an alleyway. Soobin and Yeonjun sprint in after him and fall to their knees next to where Beomgyu is crying while having a hand over a wound in Taehyun’s stomach.

“Oh my god- fuck okay gyu, gyu!” Yeonjun shakes Beomgyu who’s head shoots up and then a whole new round of tears makes it’s way down his face as he notices them.

“Thank you thank you thank you,” Beomgyu mumbles. Yeonjun takes Beomgyu in his arms and Soobin and Kai are wrapping a jacket around Taehyun’s wound and making sure he stays awake. 

The rest of them arrive soon and the ambulance and police not soon after. Beomgyu is still crying and then the police come over.

“Beomgyu-ssi? Can you try and tell us what happened?” one asks. Beomgyu takes gulps of air and his mouth opens and closes as if he’s trying to speak but no words come out.

“Hey it’s okay, take your time and breathe,” another police officer comes over and sets a hand on Beomgyu’s shoulder. Once Beomgyu calms down, he relays the events to the police. 

“Some man broke into our dorm and then grabbed both of us and then he dragged us to this alleyway at gunpoint and threatened us and told us to tell him where someone is but we don’t know that person so we said we don’t know and then he screamed at us and shot Taehyun and then ran away. He, he looked like he was around 40 and had a blue shirt and black sweatpants and had a beard and had blonde hair and green eyes. He definetely didn’t look korean and I think, I think he’s either American or European,” Beomgyu mutters. The police nod.

“Alright, thank you, you did great Beomgyu-ssi. Taehyun-ssi is in good hands so there is no need to worry,” they say. The ambulance is long gone and the police leave to find the culprit, leaving the group of friends to run off to the hospital.

  
  


The 12 of them wait anxiously for any news of Taehyun’s condition and almost collapse of relief as a nurse comes over to them about an hour after they arrived.

“Mr. Kang Taehyun is in a perfectly stable condition. You were lucky to get him here when you did or we either would not have been able to get him stable or he would have passed from extreme blood loss,” the nurse says. Beomgyu practically falls into Yeonjun’s arms from relief and the nurse helps them over to the room where Taehyun is recovering.

_ SPICE KIDS 8:14 pm _

  
  


Father: @gyu <3

gyu <3: yes?

catdad: it’s probably chan hyung asking if Taehyun is doing good

hyun <3: i can move my arms

hyun <3: therefore i can text

Father:

Father: i’m dumb

twin 1: oh you just realized that

twin 2: woah

Father: oh my god you two

twin 1: :)

confused™: taehyun ahhhhhh

hyun <3: yessssss

confused™: beomgyu hasn’t been disturbing you has he

gyu <3: hyung

gyu <3: i wouldn’t even dare touch him

hyun <3: that’s true

hyun <3: he refused to hug me in fear of hurting me

hyun <3: until i convinced him to cuddle me

gyu <3: i’m kinda slightly terrified

hyun <3: calm downnnn you’re not gonna hurt me

gyu <3: eotjdfoisdotr

loser: so you’re cuddling or what

hyun <3: i’m in beomgyu hyung’s lap

hyun <3: the nurse is looking at me disapprovingly but like nothing hurts soooo

gyu <3: there’s another reason i’m terrified

satan: is the nurse like staring into your soul or something

actualbaby: she probably is

sadbaby: or it’s beomgyu overreacting as always

gyu <3: hEY

hyun <3: i mean she’s actually staring super weirdly

hyun <3: she looks young too

hyun <3: maybe an intern?

gyu <3: her name says Hana?

actualbaby: oH she’s a student at the high school!

sadbaby: wait she is

sadbaby: oHHHHH

sadbaby: oh yeah she said she wants to be a nurse

gyu <3: why is she just staring at us tho

llamaaa: oh i wonder why

satan: beomgyu you’re literally

twin 1: the school sweetheart

twin 2: and all the girls and boys adore you

loser: plus taehyun

winner: is also

loser: already popular at our school as

winner: the “hot asf 8th grader that’s coming to our school next year i’m so hyped omfg”

loser: and everyone adores him

gyu <3: well

confused™: BEOMGYUUUU

gyu <3: WHAT

confused™: YOU’VE BEEN APPOINTED STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT UNTIL YOUR JUNIOR YEAR

gyu <3: WHAT

(AN: so basically in this universe the student council president has access to everywhere at anytime and also their school is like high class so there’s dorms and a curfew and like you could see it kinda like hogwarts? and the council president is the headboy? Idk i didn’t read harry potter a lot and i can’t remember)

confused™: YEAH

catdad: I’ll just say Taehyun is lucky

hyun <3: why am i lucky

confused™: cause your boyfriend is gonna be the student council president and like yk

hyun <3: ah okay

gyu <3: oeridfjigtuofigtdjodictgjtriucfojtig

Father: you’ve broken him

sadbaby: no we didn’t

hyun <3: you did

hyun <3: he’s actually hugging me now and i’m very happy

gyu <3: roudfiiodfjohjeoijsfdr

hyun <3: oH here we go

twin 2: what’s happening

catdad: has the nurse made a move?

hyun <3: yeah

hyun <3: well no but she looks very jealous

catdad: knew it

satan: she either has a crush on you or beomgyu

gyu <3: oh i forgot like no one knows we’re dating

hyun <3: too bad so sad they’re gonna have to deal with it

satan: i suddenly feel not worthy of the “satan” position

llamaaa: pfft

_ sadbaby has changed llamaaa’s name to drama _

drama: wow

_ drama has changed sadbaby’s name to meanie _

meanie: wHAT okay then

_ meanie has changed actualbaby’s name to savagebaby _

savagebaby: i DID NOTHING

meanie: YOU BREATHED

savagebaby: WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO

savagebaby: GROW GILLS LIKE A FISH???

satan: eye-

meanie: NO

savagebaby: DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE THEN

confused™: WHO WANTS KAI TO DIE???

loser: SOMEONE WANTS KAI TO DIE?

gyu <3: WHO

hyun <3: I’LL BEAT THEIR ASS

meanie: WHAT THE FUCK

hyun <3: IT WAS HIM

confused™: ATTACC

gyu <3: JEONGIN HOW DARE YOU

meanie: I BREATHED

loser: LIE AND YOUR HEAD WILL NOT BE ATTATCHED TO YOUR NECK

meanie: FINE I SAID IT

Father: STOP FIGHTING

catdad: just let them fight

twin 1: let innie get trampled

meanie: HOW DARE YOU

twin 2: what we’ve known you for like a few days

_ meanie has changed twin 1’s name to death 1 _

_ meanie has changed twin 2’s name to death 2 _

death 1: i’m satisfied

dead 2: edgy

winner: WHO DARE

winner: oh never mind

death 1: WHIPPED

winner: SHUT UP

Father: children

death 1: LIKE MATE STOP PROCRASTINATING

Father:

winner: JOGIYO NUNA HOKSHI NAMJACHINGU ISSOYO?

death 1: 1 2 3RACHA GET SPOTLIGHT

Father: i regret nothing

death 1: DOUBLE KNOT ON MY YEEZYS

winner: I’M JUST A NICE GUY WHO HAS A LOTTA MONEY

death 1: IRON MAN BUT I’M BADDER THAN TONY

Father: never mind i regret everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests for scenes or add-ons to the plot are still open! You can also request interactions or cameos you want to see! 
> 
> I've been trying my best to focus on one fic so I ended up deleting one because I'm not very happy with it. 
> 
> This one will be updated super irregularly but it will be updated! I have no idea how long this will be but I'll probably be posting one-shots in my "kang taehyun angst/taegyu" series. 
> 
> Also I can't write anything without any angst so this chapter had angst :P
> 
> I tried. Romanization is the worst thing ever and half the time it makes things the opposite of itself bUT I TRIED
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Let me know what you think :D


	6. cHOP CHOP I'M COOKIN UP A HOTPOT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> death 1: iLLUMINATED BY THE LIGHT OF MY LAPTOP
> 
> death 2: CHOP CHOP I’M COOKING UP A HOTPOT
> 
> winner: like writing those lyrics
> 
> death 1: wowwwwwww she’s hot
> 
> death 2: hot hot
> 
> Father  
> Father: i regret many things in life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE BACK ON OUR NORMAL AGENDA FOLKS

_SPICE KIDS 3:06 am_

  
  


death 2: bro so I was just sitting there

death 2: and suddenly there’s this huge bang outside?

death 2: so i look outside and suddenly they’re tearing down the dorm building across from me? and now i’m confused

death 1: what

drama: wAIT THAT’S OUR DORM

drama: fUCK I’M ASKING YEJI

  
  
  


_Private Chat drama & JiJI _

drama: JIIIIII

JiJi: yeah?

drama: they’re tearing our dorm down?

JiJi: oh yeahhhh don’t worry about that jin they’re just remodeling

JiJi: we’re staying where we are for now

drama: oH okay thankssss

JiJi: lmao no problem

_drama has changed JiJi’s name to Ji <3 _

Ji <3: uwu

_Ji <3 has changed drama’s name to Jin <3 _

Jin <3: uwuwu love youuu <333

Ji <3: uwuwu love you toooo <333

  
  
  


_SPICE KIDS 3:16 am_

  
  


Jin <3: they’re remodeling?

death 1: thought so

death 2: what happened to your user

Jin <3: a sister happened

loser: what’s going on

gyu <3: fUCK Y’ALL WOKE HYUN UP

gyu <3: he’s grumpy when woken up

hyun <3: what in the fucking world is going on and why are you texting at 3 am fucking stick to dms at 3 am

confused™: cALM DOWN

hyun <3: nO

gyu <3: soobin hyung

gyu <3: mind you he’s also in a hospital bed

confused™: fUCK

loser: GYU DID YOU HURT HIM

gyu <3: I DID NOTHING

meanie: OH MY GOD GYU HOW COULD YOU

gyu <3: WHAT THE FUCK

loser: YOU HURT HIM

hyun <3: WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP AND JUST GO TO SLEEP BITCHES

gyu <3: ;-;

hyun <3: minus gyu BTW HE DIDN’T HURT ME HELLO

gyu <3: :D

loser: 

loser: whipped culture

confused™: lmao and just moments ago you were screaming at beomgyu

catdad: if chan hyung saw you guys right now

satan: he’d kill all of us

savagebaby: he wouldn’t :3

satan: i think he would

Jin <3: chan hyung’s rules are not to kill people who aren’t in college yet

catdad: i’m a senior

catdad: therefore not in college

satan: you will be in a few months

catdad: iT’S JUNE

hyun <3: oh i’m going to high school next year

hyun <3: fun

gyu <3: :D

hyun <3: okay you’re like the only thing i’m looking forward to

savagebaby: we get to hang out with the hyungs

hyun <3: i’m not looking forward to that

meanie: yOU DARE

hyun <3: look i’m flattered and all that i’m going to be able to meet all ur asses but like i also don’t want to be in the middle of high schoolers that are high 24/7 and also can’t keep to themselves

death 1: wow love you too

death 2: thanks a lot

hyun <3: you’re very welcome

death 1: oH we should send pictures of ourselves altho we’ve already met

gyu <3: wdym

death 1: like from events or something

catdad: good idea lol

satan: i mean everyone knows what chan hyung looks like so we’ll start from minho hyung

catdad: alright then-

catdad: i don’t have any from dance showcases so i’ll just send one i have that my friend took on our way to the dance showcase

death 1: wOAH hello handsome ;)

catdad: hello there ;)

Jin <3: mOVING ON

Jin <3: @winner

winner: i’M HERE

winner: oH photos uh

death 1: from our showcase

winner: oh from our 3racha showcase alright then

death 2: wOAH

loser: GO BESTIEEEEEE

winner: YOHHHHHHHHH

death 1: who’s next?

winner: YEONJUN

loser: wHAT OH OKAY

confused™: send one from our showcase

loser: alright then

confused™: i’m shocked everytime

loser: >///<

Jin <3: BRO HOW DO YOU GET SUCH HIGH QUALITY PHOTOS

loser: lmao say thanks to beomgyu and taehyun

hyun <3: :D

gyu <3: :D

Jin <3: lol okay

Jin <3: mE NEXTTTT

satan: CHILD YOU’RE 15 YOU SHOULD NOT DRESS LIKE THAT

Jin <3: i’M HOT ENOUGH TO PASS FOR 18

Jin <3: damn right he is i’m proud- yeji

Jin <3: for once i’m not mad

satan: i think i’m in love

death 2: oH

catdad: juicy gossip

satan: i will slice your head

catdad: rude much

Jin <3: JISUNG YOU NEXT

(AN: chia and i are right before jisung but like years younger lmao CHI ARE YOU SEEING THIS)

death 1: oH okay uh

winner:

winner: ain’t he cute

Father: wHO’S TALKING ABOUT MY CHILD

Father: 

Father: yes he’s adorable

death 1: >///<

catdad: cUTEEEEEEEE

death 1: rfogtoeidoijtdfogj

hyun <3: good he’s gone

death 1: wOW THANKS

gyu <3: hyung

death 1: what

gyu <3: you know it’s true that we want you gone :D

death 1: really feeling the love

death 2: mE NEXT

winner: pRECIOUS

death 2: Arfiodoiredfjoitgdogtfi

death 1: can confirm he’s having a meltdown

satan: gay panic*

loser: lmao we’re finding out matchessss

winner: YEONJUN

loser: WHAT

winner: SHHH

loser: :(

satan: anyway i’m next

  
  


Jin <3: CUTEEEEEEEEE

satan: aAOIEFSOJIRSG

meanie: oh my god someone broke seungmin hyung this is new

Jin <3: the power i hold :D

satan: i will murder you

Jin <3: you wouldn’t dare

satan: but i would

Jin <3: :(

satan: maybe not

meanie: MOVING ON I HATE THIS

confused™: i’ll go

confused™: thank taehyun and beomgyu

loser: BEAUTIFUL

confused™: tHANK YOU

hyun <3: lmao gyu and i were fighting over how to take that picture

gyu <3: we settled with when he was clapping when not smiling cuz if he smiles his eyes disappear

confused™: HEY

meanie: moving on -.-

meanie: MEEEE

catdad: you’re a baby

meanie: :D

savagebaby: you look younger than me

meanie: nOW THAT

gyu <3: moving on before jeongin leaps on the youngest

gyu <3: mEEEE

hyun <3:

gyu <3: yeah you never sent me that :(

hyun <3: i kept it to myself

Jin <3: hOW DO YOU ROCK BLONDE HAIR THAT WELL

gyu <3: magic

winner: wait-

hyun <3: yeah magic

hyun <3: lmao i dyed it for him

gyu <3: yeah

gyu <3: my mom was like wHaT dId yOu dO tO yOuR hAiR

gyu <3: but she was like oh okay when i said taehyun did it

hyun <3: :)

hyun <3: i think i’m next

gyu <3: lmao i’m right next to you

gyu <3: also you're so gorgeous howww

satan: wait

satan: then who took the picture

catdad: the audience????

hyun <3: i have fans

catdad: WUT

gyu <3: lmao yeah

savagebaby: i’M LASTTTTT

confused™: he’s too cute

loser: i know right

winner: you guys really share one braincell

loser: we don’t

Father: we have one braincell in this gc and it belongs to me

hyun <3: i doubt that

gyu <3: i think taehyun has it-

confused™: not objecting

meanie: like actually?

savagebaby: literally taehyun is the only one who actually has common sense here

hyun <3: bOW DOWN PEASANTS

catdad: wHO you CALLinG PEASANTS

hyun <3: >:(

Jin <3: i feel like chan hyung regrets a lot of things

death 1: iLLUMINATED BY THE LIGHT OF MY LAPTOP

death 2: CHOP CHOP I’M COOKING UP A HOTPOT

winner: like writing those lyrics

death 1: wowwwwwww she’s hot

death 2: hot hot

Father

Father: i regret many things in life

catdad: like making this

satan: and letting us terrorize you

meanie: :)

Jin <3: you know you love us

Father: 

Father: that i do

hyun <3: ew 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been listening to everlasting shine on repeat for like the whole day and i regret nothing.
> 
> aLSO CHI AND PRI ARE ANGELS uwuwu
> 
> requests are always open! feel free to put down any scenes or cameos you want to see in the future chapters!  
> (also havenhaooo i would have put it here but yk it got to me oirfdojitg i'll put it somewhere)
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated
> 
> stay healthyyyy uwu <3


	7. i'm lost?? and honestly fck 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gyu <3: 2020 is officially the worst year ever
> 
> hyun <3: yupppppp
> 
> savagebaby: I SWEAR I’M A GOOD BOY DON’T TOUCH ME
> 
> meanie: WHAT HAVE WE DONE OH GOD TO BE CONDEMNED TO OUR HOUSES ONLY
> 
> loser: why are you guys up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Father: Chan  
> catdad: Minho  
> winner: Changbin  
> loser: Yeonjun (rip him)  
> dramamama: Hyunjin (ask yeji)  
> death 1: Jisung  
> death 2: Felix  
> satan: Seungmin  
> confused™: Soobin (he’s always confused uwu babie)  
> meanie: Jeongin  
> gyu <3: Beomgyu (uwuwu taegyu)  
> hyun <3: Taehyun (all hail taegyu)  
> savagebaby: Kai (he’s savage but adorable)
> 
> I DID IT

_ SPICE KIDS 4:21 am _

gyu <3: 2020 is officially the worst year ever

hyun <3: yupppppp

savagebaby: I SWEAR I’M A GOOD BOY DON’T TOUCH ME

meanie: WHAT HAVE WE DONE OH GOD TO BE CONDEMNED TO OUR HOUSES ONLY

loser: why are you guys up

gyu <3: guess

hyun <3: 

loser: rephrasing that

loser: why the fuck is there another council meeting at 4 fucking am

hyun <3: ask the school board

confused™: WHY THE FUCK IS MY CHILD GOING TO SCHOOL AT 4 AM I SWEAR I WILL KICK THOSE TEACHERS’ ASSES

dramamama: i think yeji is already doing that

dramamama: she stormed out of the room at 3:30 am after getting some text

dramamama: and then texted me that she’s going to the middle school to scream at teachers

confused™: tell her thank you

hyun <3: oh my god

loser: is something wrong

winner: what’s wrong

hyun <3: oh no i just almost fell asleep

gyu <3:

gyu <3: WHAT

confused™: he has left

Father: why are children going to school at these ungodly hours

gyu <3: what the fuck they locked the doors

hyun <3: what but i’m still here

death 1: don’t they lock the doors only when the schools close

hyun <3: i’m still here tho

hyun <3: the teacher told me to stay behind to fill out some papers

hyun <3: so i did

gyu <3: there’s no cars out here

gyu <3: and no sign of people

hyun <3: i’m scared…

loser: I’M GOING TO SCREAM AT THESE TEACHERS THEY LEFT MY CHILD LOCKED IN THE SCHOOL

death 2: WHAT

death 2: THEY LOCKED TAEHYUN IN THE SCHOOL

satan: WAIT TILL I POST THIS ON OUR HIGH SCHOOL’S NEWSPAPER

satan: WE’RE GONNA GET PEOPLE FIRED

meanie: BEOMGYU WHAT ARE YOU DOING   
  


gyu <3: I’M TRYING TO GET HIM OUT OKAY

hyun <3: i’n scated

catdad: if he’s not able to type properly he has to be scared

gyu <3: i mANAGED TO OPEN A WINDOW

gyu <3: I’M FUCKING GONNA JUMP THROUGH THIS THING AND BEAT UP ANYONE I SEE

_______________________________________

Beomgyu forces the window open a little wider and slips through into the dark classroom, then he walks through the halls to find the room where Taehyun has meetings. Suddenly there was a sharp crackle through the school and all lights or power chords just shut down. 

“Fuck…” he mutters. Taehyun is vulnerable to the dark and Beomgyu walks faster, arriving and opening the door. Poking his head in, it’s pitch dark but he finds Taehyun’s silhouette crouched down on the ground, shaking slightly. “Hey, hey hyun!” 

Taehyun’s head lifts and he’s sobbing once he spots Beomgyu. Warm arms wrap around him and Taehyun tightly clutches Beomgyu’s shirt.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay, I got you,” Beomgyu mutters, pressing a chaste kiss to Taehyun’s head. “You’re okay,” Taehyun continues to whimper slightly but his cries calm down, and he’s only sniffling and wiping a few tears. 

_______________________________________

_ SPICE KIDS 4:54 am _

loser: WHERE’D BEOMGYU GO HE BETTER HAVE SAVED MY CHILD

gyu <3: i’m here

gyu <3: i got him

death 2: oh thank god

confused™: I WILL BEAT THOSE TEACHERS’ ASSES

hyun <3: please do

dramamama: imma add yeji

_ dramamama has added dramamamama _

dramamamama: I YELLED AT THE TEACHERS

dramamamama: AND IT WAS SATISFYING

dramamama: yeji i swear

meanie: YEJI NOONAAAAAA

dramamamama: HI JEONGINIEEE

satan: i’m so confused

satan: your usernames are too similar

dramamamama: too bad

dramamama: mine’s short by one “ma” 

_ dramamamama has changed dramamama’s name to dramarama _

dramarama: STAN MONSTA X

dramamamama: MONSTA X KINGS

_ Father has kicked dramamamama _

Father: i will not deal with two Hwangs

dramarama: HEY

gyu <3: so we’re heading home

hyun <3: AND THEN MY TEACHER CAME RUNNING AND SHE WAS LIKE OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY FUCK oh hello Beomgyu-ssi

hyun <3: THEY’RE OUT OF THEIR MINDS

gyu <3: she tried to flirt with me

hyun <3: and then he literally kissed me

gyu <3: hey if not she would’ve jumped me

hyun <3: which by the way is gross she’s like 31

satan: why again are your teachers trying to flirt with Beomgyu

gyu <3: guess i’m too hot ;)

savagebaby: EW NO

confused™: kai let him be

savagebaby: THE BETRAYAL

winner: EVERYONE SHUt THE FUCK UP IT’S 4 AM

catdad: 5 am

_ winner has changed catdad’s nickname to obvious _

obvious: well at least it’s been changed

loser: eye-

_ loser has changed loser’s name to hot af _

hot af: i dare anyone to deny it

winner: soobin

confused™: what

confused™:

confused™: yes i agree

hot af: k n e w i t

_ winner has changed winner’s name to dark _

dark: i am dark

death 1: you are baby

death 2: a squishy baby

death 1: there is no muscle

dark:

dark: try me

death 1: :D

dark: 

Father: i’ll pretend like i heard no screams

obvious: nO SAVE HIM HE’S TOO CUTE TO DIE

dark: no

Father: for fucks sake changbin dON’T KILL MY CHILD

dark: fine

death 1: channie hyung i love you

Father: uwu

hyun <3: moving on

hyun <3: why is it so cold it’s literally June

gyu <3: it’s the night hyun

savagebaby: AND WE’RE GOING TO HIGH SCHOOL NEXT YEARRRR

savagebaby: THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL IS IN A WEEKKKK

hyun <3: funny how we’re already moved in to the dorms

gyu <3: our high school operates like hogwarts it’s so weird

confused™: it does seem like hogwarts

hot af: minus the magic

death 1: yeahh it’s so cool though

hyun <3: wait what’s it like

gyu <3: so we have the main building that’s like enourmous and has stairs here and there and kinda looks like an extremely prestigious house

hot af: and then there’s classrooms hidden everywhere and it’s super high tech

confused™: and our schedules are the whole day and we have a curfew, dinner, lunch and breakfast time

death 2: we also have classes, like hogwarts, and it’s not the grades

death 1: so the classes are the elements, fire, water, earth and soul

death 1: and you’re sorted into an element depending on your personality

obvious: so fire is for people who are quick to anger and energetic and love math

obvious: water is for the calm and collective people and love humanities

obvious: earth is for the neutral people and that love nature and science

obvious: and then soul is for people who are a mix

satan: and then we have the council president, who is like the headboy of hogwarts or it could be a prefect idk but they get access everywhere at anytime and have the freedom to do anything

meanie: they also make extremely important decisions

savagebaby: wait so what are your classes

gyu <3: i’m in soul

death 1: felix, seungmin, changbin hyung and i are in earth

dramarama: minho hyung, and i are in fire

confused™: yeonjun hyung and i are in water

hyun <3: ooo that’s really cool

gyu <3: isn’t ittt

hyun <3: why are you the only one in soul tho

dramarama: the soul class is really rare? there’s only like 5 out of the whole student body

hyun <3: :0

savagebaby: now i can’t wait for high school

savagebaby: is the campus large

satan: oh the campus is enourmous

hyun <3: i’m gonna guess some of your dumbasses get lost

death 1:

death 1: how

death 2: we always get lost

death 2: but now i’m curious how you know that

hyun <3: i have my ways

meanie: beomgyu…

gyu <3: WHAT I DID NOTHING

confused™: WE SHOULD GO TO THE MALL

Father: IT’S 5 AM

confused™: IN A FEW HOURS

obvious: i’m up for it

death 1: we all are

hot af: can confirm

  
  


Several hours later they’re all gathered at the front of the mall, masks tight on their faces.

“Shouldn’t we be 6 feet apart,” Seungmin mutters.

“We’re friends though and it’s not like we have corona,” Beomgyu says back from where he’s half hanging off of Taehyun. 

“So are we splitting up or what,” Yeonjun asks.

“Splitting up! Let’s just hope none of us get lost…”

  
  


touche

In minutes Jisung, Felix, Hyunjin, Beomgyu and Taehyun are wandering around…lost.

“I said it was a bad idea to go with them,” Taehyun groans, leaning onto Beomgyu, who mutters an agreement.

“We should probably call someone,” Jisung says sheepishly. Hyunjin pulls out his phone and dials Chan’s number.

“Hyung we’re lost, what no! Yeah we have Taehyun here, no he’s not willing to help us. Something about us being dumbasses that can’t find their own way. Beomgyu? Beomgyu isn’t helping either. A map! There are no maps here I don’t even know where this is! I mean there’s a ton of stores and no people and it’s empty and like I don’t knowwww,” Hyunjin groans. Taehyu grumbles and snatches the phone.

“Basically these bitches dragged Beomgyu hyung and I into some corner that’s just abandoned shops and now we’re locked in here,” Taehyun says. 

“They dragged us in and then they shut the door! It’s just abandoned shops and- nO SHIT!” Beomgyu squeaks. Taehyun hands the phone back after hanging up.

“He said he’s coming to get us and to never let you guys lead us every again,” he says.

“What hey! We’re not that bad at directions! okay fine maybe we’re that bad,” Felix grumbles.

“Cheer up lix, at least we don’t have to somehow break everything trying to find the exit, OH WHAT THE FUCK BITCH!” Jisung screams as suddenly something slams open behind him and reveals a very angry Yeonjun.

“You better not drag my children into some unknown place again,” Yeonjun growls, then he’s fretting over Beomgyu and Taehyun who just giggle and assure him they’re fine.

“So you were worried about them and not us,” Hyunjin pouts.

“Duh,” Soobin comes over, rolling his eyes. “Your fault you got in here,” 

“What if it was their fault?!”

“You would have been in trouble for not properly supervising,” Jeonging states a-matter-of-factly. Hyunjin, Jisung and Felix just groan and mumble about how unfair it is. 

“Next time… I’m not putting you three on one team,” Chan sighs, rubbing his temples. “That gave me such a headache,”

  
  
  


_ SPICE KIDS 3:29 pm _

hot af: i’ll say you’re lucky I didn’t rip your heads off @dead 1, dead 2, dramarama

dramarama: i’M SORRY

dead 2: hyunjin admit it

dead 1: we’re horrible supervisers

hyun <3: i don’t need surpervisers thank you

confused™: no you’re a baby and need supervisers

gyu <3: i don’t need them either

confused™: you are also a baby

gyu <3: excuse me i’m only a few months younger than you

hot af: you are babies

gyu <3: yessir

confused™: the audacity

satan: just admit you’re not at yeonjun hyung’s rank

hot af: fuck yeah he’s not

confused™: i take great offense to that

hot af: too bad so sad

confused™: i will snap your neck

hot af: oh i’m so scared

hot af:

hot af: fuck

dark: he’s in trouble

obvious: no shit sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwuwu another chapter
> 
> i have a messed up updating schedule and honestly i'm okay with that
> 
> requests still open: cameos, scenes, just about anything!
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated!! also thank you for 1K hits uwu i'm flattered
> 
> also i lowkey got inspiration from hogwarts why
> 
> stay healthyyyy <333


	8. A/N i'm sorry...

I'm so sorry

just really fucking sorry. Thank you to everyone who's supported and loved this fic.

Everything went downhill last night, files lost, and I'm not in the right mental state right now.

I've decided to orphan this work and then delete my account, as I just know I'll disappear anyway as preparations/studies for school start. It's a month away but because I'm in a "smart and gifted" program i have to start up a bit early...

Once again I'm sorry to those who enjoyed this fic and I'm also so thankful and happy that I was able to make others happy through this.

IF YOU ENJOYED THIS, CHECK OUT THESE THREE AUTHORS:

a_world_full_of_wisdom

seungminis

amylilac

they're all amazing

**Author's Note:**

> stan stray kids and txt


End file.
